5 Easy Steps To Becoming Queen of the OZ
by TinternRain
Summary: DG has 2 months to become Queen of the OZ with a little help from her friends.
1. Queen of the OZ

Title: 5 Easy Steps to Becoming Queen of the OZ

Character/Pairings : DG/Cain, pretty much the cast of Tinman plus some characters of my own.

Rating: M to be safe.

Warning/Spoilers: All three parts of Tinman.

Summary: DG has two months to become Queen of the OZ with a little help from her friends.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

This is my first Tinman fanfic so be gentle! Comments appreciated. I don't have a beta but I'll try to keep it readable. Thought I'd try a first person present tense fic from DG's POV. Enjoy!

I saved the whole freakin' OZ and now it is time for my happily ever after right? Well so far it's not working out that way. I thought things would just return to normal when the witch was destroyed but boy was I wrong. After our family reunion it was back to business. Most of the longcoats at the tower threw down their weapons when they realized the witch had been defeated. Most of them were good people who had to align themselves with the witch in order to survive. The OZ was a big place and word needed to be spread that the witch was gone and the royal family was united once again. The royal family issue is the reason I am sitting outside Finaqua on my own swinging by the lake. Well I'm never really on my own. My guards are never far behind. Right now one of them is leaning against a tree trying to give me some privacy to sulk. Thinking of the guard makes me even more morose because it makes me think of my tin man. Cain left a few weeks after our last stand at the tower. He needed time with Jeb so they could get to know each other again and Jeb had people in the resistance all over the OZ to contact and give the all clear. It's been 18 days since Cain left and I miss him more everyday. Raw left to find his people and Glitch, now Ambrose with his brain back, isn't the same person. He is still my friend but he is back in queen's advisor mode and barely has time to talk to me. My parents are basking in the love that they still feel for each other and Az is locked in her room most of the time. She is having a hard time dealing with all of the things the witch did while in her body. Although I miss Cain the big reason I am out here sulking is because my parents had an announcement to make this morning. Since my mother no longer has her powers she feels she can no longer rule the OZ as Queen. Az is not an option since the people would never be able to accept her as Queen after everything the witch did in her body. So at breakfast this morning my mother explained that I was expected to take the throne. I almost fainted on the spot!

"I'm just a girl from Kansas, I can't be Queen!!"I said.

"DG, you were born here in the OZ and you are a Princess." my mother explained.

"I know that I never felt like I belonged on the Other Side and the OZ is my true home but I'm not ready to be a Queen!"

After a heated discussion of rules and expectations I fled to my swing here by the lake. I really need to talk to someone about this but the one man I can trust to be honest and helpful is off God knows where. I've thought of Cain everyday since he left. I miss his hugs the most. For a man made of tin with no heart he sure is a touchy-feely kind of guy. Actually he is only that way with me. I noticed it a few days after the eclipse. He would walk me to my door at night with his hand on my back. When I got up from a chair he would hold my hand to help. Then one day he came to see me while I was drawing out on my balcony. He had his hat in his hands and looked nervous.

"What's up Cain?"

"I have to go DG."

"What! What do you mean go? Go where?"

"Not forever kid. I'm going with Jeb to find what's left of the resistance. And it'll give us some time to get to know each other as father and son again."

The look on his face had my eyes tearing. He was actually apologetic for having to leave me and spend time with his son. I couldn't make him feel guilty for that.

"That's great Cain. You guys should spend some time together. But I want you to give me your word that you'll come back."

"Of course DG, I'll come back."

"Well okay then..."

We hugged as was our usual parting but this time was different. It was like neither one of us was ready to let go. We parted slowly and on impulse I kissed his cheek. Cain's face got red all the way to the tips of his ears.

"You be careful tinman."

" I will be DG."

I've thought of that innocent kiss since Cain left. It wasn't so innocent. I care about Cain more than I realized. And now when I need him the most he isn't...

"Hey there Princess."

"Cain!!"

I throw myself into his arms and he catches me like we've greeted each other this way a thousand times before.

"I missed you Cain!" He spins me around a few times before letting my feet hit the ground.

"I missed you too kid."

I don't want to let go of him but I do, slowly. We walk to the steps of the gazebo and sit down our legs touching.

"Where have you been Cain? Was it dangerous? Are you okay? Is Jeb okay?" I begin firing questions at him, talking so fast that I don't think he understands half of what I am saying.

"Whoa there Princess, I'm fine and so is Jeb. We parted ways at a friends home that shielded resistance fighters from Long Coats. Their daughter seems to have taken a shine to him." He says the last part with a wistful look on his face.

"Well I'm happy for him then, he deserves some happiness after all that has happened to him." I am looking down at my feet which are encased in fancy blue slippers that match my fancy blue dress that I hate wearing. I used to wear a skirt when I worked in the diner back in Kansas but that was nothing compared to the contraptions my mother insists are fit for a Princess. Cain, seeing my sadness asks, "Why the sad face Princess? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course Cain. It's just that you won't be calling me Princess for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Cain asks looking confused.

"My mother told me at breakfast today that she is stepping down in two months and I am expected to take the throne."

"Wow, that's..." Cain seems speechless.

"A huge responsibility, a shock, a mistake... yeah all of those things. I can't be Queen Cain! I barely know anything about the OZ and I'm expected to learn everything I need to know in two months? I couldn't even memorize the periodic table in 9th grade science! How am I supposed to run the OZ!?" "Calm down DG" Cain soothed "You'll be fine, you're a smart kid and you'll have help. Your parents, Glitch, Raw and me, we'll all help you get ready to be Queen."

It occurs to me that Cain is being entirely too calm and reasonable about this which leads me to believe that he knew what my mother had decided before I did.

"Did you know about this? How could you have known? My mother only told me this morning?"

"Uh, DG. Your mother told me before I left because she wanted to ask me something." Cain was looking nervous about whatever he was about to tell me.

"She asked me what I thought about you being Queen after she stepped down and I said I thought it was a good idea and that you would be great at it."

"What did you say that for!?" I yell at him. "Did it occur to anyone to ask me about what I think? Well I'll tell you what I think! I am not ready to be a Queen. It's too much too fast, I just found out that I am a Princess from another place, my sister was evil and the parents that raised me are robots! Don't you think that is enough to put a girl through without telling me I have to become a Queen!?" I get up from the steps and start pacing in front of Cain who looks at me like I have lost it. And maybe I have.

"And you," I say stopping in front of Cain and pointing my finger in his face. "Why didn't you tell me what my mother was planning? And why would you tell her it was a great idea. It is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas!"

"Calm down DG, it's going to be okay."

"How do you know Cain? Are you psychic? How can you know that I won't screw up and start a new war within the first week?"

"Because you're smart and you're brave and you're loyal." Cain stands up and grabs my arms to keep me from continuing my agitated pacing. He looks me in the eyes, his face very close to mine and says "I know you'll be great DG. Because you are the same girl that ran at a posse of Long Coats to defend me and my family with just a stick. You are the girl that jumped off a cliff. You are the girl that saved the whole OZ. And you are going to be the best Queen we have ever had."

"But what if I mess up?"

"Of course you'll make mistakes, you're not perfect, no one is. But you'll have your friends to help you."

"Including you?" I ask hopefully.

"Definitely me." He says with a smirk. "The Queen also asked me to be head of the Royal guard. That's why I went to be with my son since I won't be able to spend a lot of time with him. I'll be spending most of my time with you... I mean guarding you... and your family." He stumbles over his word and turns red.

"Well I guess it won't be so bad. As long as you'll be here with me...uh watching me and stuff." Now who was stumbling over words. We are still practically nose to nose and it seems the most natural thing in the world to tilt my head to the side and press my lips against his. His arms tighten on mine for a second and then soften. The kiss is light but effects me more than any kiss ever has. I feel lighter than air and all my problems and fears just drift away. I hear a loud bang from somewhere behind me and feel something hit my shoulder. Cain pulls away from me with a jolt and his face is white with shock. I look down at his shirt and there is red splattered on the front.

"You've got red on you." I say and feel like I am falling. Cain catches me and holds me in his arms on the ground sheltering most of my body. I can hear him yelling. "Guards! The Princess has been shot! Get a healer now! Guards!" Then everything is black.

Author Note: I love a good cliffhanger! Don't worry, this story won't be all doom and gloom. It will get lighter in future chapters. A cookie for anyone who notices the Shaun of the Dead reference!


	2. Step 1 Healing

Title: 5 Easy Steps to Becoming Queen of the OZ

Character/Pairings : DG/Cain, pretty much the cast of Tinman plus some characters of my own.

Rating: R to be safe but probably not.

Warning/Spoilers: All three parts of Tinman.

Summary: DG has two months to learn how to be a Queen with a little help from her friends.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Step 1- Healing

Why is it so dark? Oh, because my eyes are closed. The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is that it is still dark but I can see that I am in my room. Ow! I got shot! And now my body is catching up with my brain.

"Cain?" I say and look to my left. He is sleeping in an awkward position on a chair on the side of my bed and jolts awake at the sound of my voice. He is at my side in a flash.

"DG, you're awake."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Oh. Apparently pain makes me cranky and sarcastic. "I mean yes and what happened?"

"You were shot by a renegade Longcoat."

"Right, that explains the burning pain in my shoulder."

I really look at Cain for the first time and notice that he is still wearing the clothes he had on when I was shot. It is night now so he must have been sitting with me all day.

"Are you okay Cain? You weren't hurt?" I ask looking at my blood splattered across the front of his shirt.

"I'm fine Princess." He raises his hand and brushes it across my cheek but quickly looks down and refuses to look me in the eye. "I'm sorry DG."

"What are you sorry for? Did you shoot me? And what happened to the guy who did because I'd like a word with him myself."

"He's dead."

"Oh. Did you..." I'm afraid to even ask the question and even more afraid of the answer. I never wanted Cain to have to kill anyone to protect me even though I know that it is his job as my guard.

"No I didn't. I was too busy trying to stop the bleeding." He still isn't looking at me and he gets up from the bed to put some distance between us.

"Then why are you sorry Cain?"

"Because it's my job to protect you and I failed. You got hurt because I was too busy thinking about..." He stops mid-sentence but I know what he was thinking about. The kiss. But I need him to say it out loud so that I know that we are both feeling the same thing.

"Thinking about what Cain?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But it does matter. It matters to me." Why won't he say that he was too caught up in his feelings for me to see the danger?

"I'm going to assign another guard to you."

"Why do I need someone else. It really wasn't your fault." Cain is getting closer and closer to the door and finally looks me right in the eye and I can see that he is hurting inside.

"I can't do it anymore DG. You and me... we're too close. I have to be alert at all times. You can see what happens when I'm not." He gestures to my arm that is bandaged and in a cloth sling.

"But Cain..."

"No DG. I've made a decision about your safety and I'm sticking to it."

"But we'll still see each other right? We can spend time together?" I am feeling a little desperate. It feels like Cain is walking out the door and out of my life.

"I'm going to be busy DG and it might be a good idea if we didn't spend so much time together."

"You just got back Cain and I missed you." Tears are welling in my eyes but I don't want to cry in front of him.

"You need rest Princess." This time when he says Princess he isn't using it as an endearment. It is a title and it represents the wall he has just put between us.

Cain turns to walk out the door but I stop him.

"Cain, did you stay with me the whole time?" I know the answer but I want him to admit it.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." He nods his head and glances towards my window.

"So did she."

I look to see who he is referring to and see Az asleep on the couch. I turn back to him but he is already gone.

"Az I know you're not asleep."

"How do you know?" She says without opening her eyes.

"Because no one could have slept through that discussion."

"You're right." Az jumps up from the couch and sits on the bed with me. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Considering I got shot and my friend and guard just quit on me."

"Yes, I heard that. So what did he mean you two are too close?

"You know what he meant Az."

"Oh, you mean how you guys are completely in love with each other?"

"Az! He's not in love with me. He cares about me because of what we went through together and he wants to protect me, even from himself."

"I notice you didn't deny that you are in love with him."

Of course my sister would pick up on that. "Okay, fine. I care about Cain and I think he is starting to care about me. You see, we were kind of kissing when I got shot."

"Oh my."

"Yeah."

"Well, what's the problem with that.

"You have to understand how Cain works. He's straight out of an old western movie. He swoops in, kills the bad guys, saves the day and then gets the girl. Except he also has this incredible sense of honor. If he believes that being with me will in any way compromise me he will stay away. As you've just witnessed with him refusing to be my personal guard."

"I'm so sorry DG."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault men are dumb."

"Because you deserve some happiness after all you've been through." She is looking down at her lap and her face tells me that she is blaming herself for everything that I have been through since getting tossed into a tornado. I take her hands in mine causing her to look up.

"You deserve to be happy too AZ."

Az squeezes my hands then gets up to leave. "I'll let you get some rest. Oh by the way, your friend Raw is returning tomorrow."

"Thanks. I can't wait to see him." Az is escaping to her room where she always is lately. She hasn't made a public appearance with the royal family since the eclipse. I want to help my sister but I don't know how.

The next day...

My door opens around noon and Raw enters.

"Raw! It's so good to see you." Raw comes over to hug me careful of my arm.

"Raw happy to see DG. Cain say you are hurt. Let Raw see if he can help"

Raw puts his hand on my shoulder over the wound and the burning in it slowly eases. It still hurts but it isn't as bad.

"Thank you Raw."

"Welcome. Raw see that you are troubled. Troubled about many things. About Cain." I forgot that Raw could see into me like that.

"Yeah well, there isn't much you can do to heal that so let's just forget about it. I need your advice on something else though. You know I'm supposed to become Queen in two months?"

"Yes. Raw hear. Congratulations."

"Don't speak too soon. I have no idea what I'm doing. What can I do for the OZ that my mother or Az can't?"

"DG heal the OZ."

"What do you mean?"

"Like papay fields, but DG heal the people. Heal their spirits."

"How am I supposed to heal the people when I can't even heal my own sister?"

"People must see Azkadelia. See her as DG see her."

"She won't even leave her room most days let alone go out in public with me."

"DG talk to her. Will think of something. Raw go now, DG need rest."

I lay back on my pillows. Well that was productive. Not.

The next day I am feeling fit enough to roam around Finaqua with my shiny new personal guard Colter. He calls me, your highness and Princess with a capital 'P' and it is driving me nuts. He is only a few years older than I am. I am going to see AZ, who is, as usual, hiding in her room. When I go in I find her sitting at her dressing table staring in the mirror.

"Hey Az."

"Hello DG."

" I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to come to this orphanage in the next town over next week. It's only an hours ride and it'll do you some good to get some fresh air. Mother's advisors wants me to make an appearance and show the people the softer side of DG."

"What do you need me for then?" Az looks horrified at the prospect of leaving the palace.

"It would be good for you to get out and meet people. Show them that you're okay."

"But I'm not okay." Az is looking at her reflection in the mirror. I sit on the bench beside her.

"I know Az. What can I do to help?"

"I don't know DG." Her voice in trembling. "I look in the mirror and all I see is the witch. I don't know who I am anymore."

"I know who you are AZ." I am crying now as well. "You're my sister and you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. I know you blame yourself for everything the witch did but nothing could be further from the truth. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I led you into that cave Az and I let go of your hand. I just ran away and let the witch take you." I don't know which of us is crying harder. Az turns to me and hugs me.

"Oh no DG! You were just a little girl and I was your big sister. I was supposed to watch out for you."

"You're still my big sister and you are as much a victim of the witch as anyone else in the OZ. I've come to terms with the guilt I feel and it's time for you to as well."

We hold onto each other for a few more moments and the crying stops. "Now how about a trip to the orphanage?"

"Alright, I guess. As long as there aren't a lot of people there."

"It's just a bunch of children Az nothing to worry about."

Next week...

We ride to the orphanage with way more guards than are necessary. Cain is in the lead but he hasn't said more than "Good day Princesses." He doesn't help me mount my horse even though I still have the sling on my arm. My recent shadow, Colter, has to help me up and it is awkward because he doesn't know where to touch me. He doesn't think it is proper for him to grasp my waist and haul me on top of my horse like Cain used to do. Cain hasn't touched me or had an informal conversation with me all week and it's starting to piss me off. But I don't have time to dwell on it when we get to the orphanage. It seems the whole town and maybe a few other towns have gathered outside the orphanage to get a glimpse of the Princesses. Oh boy. Az is going to kill me. I look at her and sure enough my sister looks like she wants to throttle me. I give her a sheepish smile and shrug. "Wonder where all these people came from." As we dismount and head to the orphanage Az is noticeably uncomfortable with the stares of the crowd but I take her hand as we walk in and she relaxes a bit.

Basically we are here for a PR stunt. Shaking hands and kissing babies they'd call it on the other side. Az and I come into a room with about 20 children all seated on the floor. I am supposed to be reading them a story. We are introduced and I ask the children what story they want to hear. No one answers me and I realize that all the children are staring at Az. Oh man. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I am trying to think of a way to get Az out of here when a little girl about 5 years old stands up in front of Az and says "Your pretty. Your hair is the same color as mine."

Az is stunned but manages a response. "Thank you, you're pretty too."

"Did it hurt to have the witch inside you?"

Az is speechless for a moment but then answers "Yes, sometimes."

"But the witch is gone now so it doesn't hurt anymore right?"

"Right."

"My name's Lizzy."

"Hello Lizzy. You can call me Az."

The other children soon start to chime in with questions.

"What's it like being a Princess?"

"Do you live in a castle?"

"Do you have your own horse?"

God bless children. They still believe in fairytales so when they are told that the evil witch possessing the Princess has been defeated they simply believe it. They don't doubt that Az is just a Princess of the OZ now and not the evil witch. Az is sitting on the floor surrounded by children with one little boy on her lap patiently answering their questions. Eventually she reads them a story and they all listen intently. I am standing at the back of the room smiling to myself.

"She's a natural with kids."

I nearly jump out of my skin not only because I thought that I was alone but because of the owner of the voice.

"Cain! You nearly gave me a heart attack! And yes, she is."

"You did good kid." Oh great now he wants to talk to me.

"I didn't think I could heal the people of the OZ if I couldn't even help my own sister. Raw helped me though."

"Looks like you've helped her."

I look at Cain but he is looking at Az with the children.

"Cain... we haven't really talked about what happened."

"You mean me letting you get shot?"

"No, I mean what happened directly before that. We kissed Cain. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means I let my feelings interfere with my job and I won't let it happen again."

"But Cain..." I reach out to touch his shoulder but he is already walking away.

Later that night Az and I are in her room.

"Thank you DG."

"For what?"

"For shoving me out of this room and out into the world."

I laugh "What are sisters for?"

I turn to leave. "DG?"

"Yeah Az."

"You're going to be a good Queen."

"How do you know that Az?" I am still very unsure of myself.

"Because you knew I was broken and you didn't give up on trying to fix me. You knew that I needed to see the innocence of the world again. Some of those children were probably orphans because I... the witch killed their parents yet they embraced me. They only see good in me and I needed that. To know that I have goodness inside of me."

"I could see it all along Az."

"I know DG, so thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you too."

I leave Az's room and retire to my own. Colter is right behind me and when I stop suddenly to take off the fancy heels that have been killing my feet all day he bumps right into me sending me flying.

"Oh! Your Highness! I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay Colter." He helps me to my feet. "And I'll even forgive you if you will call me DG."

"It wouldn't be proper Princess."

"Oh come on. What's so great about being proper anyway? Just do it once, see how it feels, be naughty. There's no one here to see it." I look around and we are alone in the corridor. He still looks unsure. "Unless you're chicken." I try to goad him but it backfires.

"Why would I be a farm animal?"

"Oh never mind just try it."

"Uh, okay, uh, DG." He spits it out as fast as he can .

"There now. That didn't hurt did it?"

"No, DG."

"Now you've got the hang of it!" We are both laughing when Cain rounds the corner and sees us. He doesn't look happy. He must have heard Colter call me DG. I am still mad at him for avoiding me so I decide to show him that I don't need his company anyway. Holding my shoes in one hand I grab onto Colter's arm.

"Come on Colter, help me to my room. My feet are killing me."

We walk by Cain and I don't even glance at him but out of the corner of my eye I can see he is irritated. My enjoyment is short lived though. Soon I am sitting in my bed all alone and missing him.


	3. Step 2 Dancing

Title: 5 Easy Steps to Becoming Queen of the OZ

Character/Pairings : DG/Cain, pretty much the cast of Tinman plus some characters of my own.

Rating: M to be safe but probably not.

Warning/Spoilers: All three parts of Tinman.

Summary: DG has two months to learn how to be a Queen with a little help from her friends.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing

I finally found some time to write Chapter 3. Sometimes there just isn't enough time in the day to get everything accomplished. I know everyone and their mother has done a dancing fic but I decided to jump on the bandwagon for this chapter!

Chapter 3:

Step 2- Dancing

Four weeks until my coronation. The time is going by entirely too fast. I have an appointment with Glitch/Ambrose to teach me formal dancing for the Coronation Ball. My shoulder is finally out of it's sling and almost feeling normal again. Since Glitch got his brain back everyone has been calling him Ambrose and we haven't been able to spend any time together. I'm a little nervous about our meeting.

"Hi Glitch... I mean Ambrose."

"Good afternoon Princess." Why won't anyone just call me DG anymore? It's driving me nuts.

"So you're going to teach me to dance? I hope you ate your Wheaties this morning because I have no rhythm whatsoever."

"I had eggs for breakfast but I'm sure we'll do just fine. I'm an excellent instructor."

Ambrose is being so formal and it makes me wish he didn't have that pesky brain back. He puts on a waltz to start. I am predictably awful and step on his toes every few minutes.

"Ow! Watch it there doll!"

"I'm sorry Gli-Ambrose. I'm just not any good at this and hey you called me doll..." I am smiling but Ambrose looks horrified.

"I'm sorry Princess. I meant no offense..."

"No! I want you to call me doll and DG and anything but Princess or Highness. I want it to be like it used to when we were friends."

"DG, we are friends. It's just since I got my brain back everyone expects me to be Ambrose the Queen's advisor but inside I still feel like plain old Glitch."

"I don't expect you to be anyone but yourself. And I really just want to be DG again." I jump up on my toes and hug him. At first he is stiff but soon he wraps his arms around me and squeezes until I squeak.

"Oh Deege, I've missed you and I want you to call me Glitch. It'll be my nickname only my friends call me."

"Of course friend. Now, what are we going to do about my total lack of coordination?"

"Rhythm comes from the soul dollface. You just need to reach for it. Let's try this with a different partner so that I can observe where you're going wrong. Colter, come be DG's dance partner."

Colter, who had been standing guard at the end of the room walks slowly over to us as if he is walking up to the gallows. I know that Colter is just getting used to calling me DG when no one else is around and is probably uncomfortable with the though of actually touching me. Colter and I assume a formal dance position and Glitch starts the music again. After about the twentieth time I stumble and step the wrong way I call a halt to the lesson.

"Stop! Stop! I can't do this."

"Yes you can DG. You just have to stop thinking about the movements and let it flow."

"Ugh, now you sound like Tutor. If we keep this up much longer poor Colter's going to have a permanent limp."

"I'm fine Princess."

"Oh sure, let's see if you're still saying that when I break one of your toes."

"Just try one more time DG." Glitch pleaded.

The music starts again and I try my best to remember the movements. I almost immediately stumble over Colter's foot when I go left instead of right and he catches me before I fall flat on my face. Colter has his arms wrapped around me, my face is in his chest and I am gripping him arms when the door opens. Cain walks in and stares at Colter and I clinging to each other. His face remains blank but his eyes give him away. He looks angry. But why should he be angry? He is the one that doesn't want to spend time with me. He pushed me away. So why does he look like a jealous man?

"Hey Cain. What brings you here?" Glitch comes to stand beside us oblivious to the tension. I have regained my footing and push away from Colter.

"Thanks for not letting me fall Colter and for letting me step on your toes."

"No problem Princess." Unlike Glitch, Colter senses the tension in the room and backs away from me. I turn to look at Cain.

"Was there something you wanted Cain?"

"Tutor asked me to tell you that your magic lessons start tomorrow."

"Okay."

Everyone is silent until Glitch says, "Hey Cain maybe you can help us. We're trying to teach DG how to dance. Time to show us your moves Tin Man."

Glitch starts the music and pushes Cain and I together so that I thump against his chest. His arms automatically come around me to steady me.

"Come on you guys, let's dance."

At first I just stand there, waiting for Cain to make the first move. His arms adjust so that one of his hands is in mine and the other is on my waist. I move my other hand to his shoulder. I look up to see his face and he is staring me straight in the eye. He hasn't done that in what seems like forever and I can do nothing but look back. Cain and I gently sway with the music and I'm not thinking about where my feet should be. His eyes are no longer angry. They look happy. But that can't possibly be right. Cain can't be happy to be dancing with me. He doesn't even like me anymore. Somehow we have become less than an inch apart and Cain's hand has moved to the small of my back where he used to put it when he escorted me to my room at night. God I've missed that hand. I decide that this is as good a time as any to try and figure out what Cain really thinks about me because if the wandering hand is any indication he thinks of me as more than a friend.

"Cain, how have you been?"

"I miss you DG."

Whoa. Apparently we're just going to jump right into it.

"I've missed you too Cain." I let myself smile at him for the first time in a month. "I miss talking to you and hugging you and I care about you Cain. I thought you cared about me too."

"I did DG. I do."

"Then why did you push me away? I understand that you can't be my personal guard because you might get distracted but why won't you even spend time with me anymore?"

"I'm trying to protect you DG." And there goes the eye contact. He's looking over my shoulder now and the distance between us is growing.

" Oh no you don't Cain. You look at me!" I close the distance between our bodies so that we are pressed together. His eyes shoot back to mine.

"What do you mean protecting me?"

"DG you're a Princess soon to be Queen of the OZ and I'm a rusted up old Tin Man. I have a son almost the same age as you. You deserve someone better."

"What if I don't want someone better? What if I want you?"

"It wouldn't work DG. The people would never approve. You'll find some young Earl to marry someday, someone who isn't so... broken."

"No Cain. I won't be happy with some young Nobleman and if anyone knows about being broken it's me. I want you Cain. Just you."

"I'm sorry DG. I know you feel close to me because of everything we went through together..."

"No Cain! I know what I feel and I know you feel something too."

Our heads are only a few inches apart and I start to close the distance when we both realize that the music has stopped and Glitch is talking.

"...really. Absolutely beautiful. You two are a natural pair."

Cain abruptly lets me go and steps back.

"I've got to go. Glitch, Colter, Princess." With a nod to each of us he turns to leave.

"Cain wait..." I put my hand out but he keeps walking.

Glitch, oblivious to my heartache says, "Well that's enough for today I guess. Good job DG. You and Cain are going to look perfect together at the Ball."

I just nod my head too busy trying to keep in the tears until I can escape to my room and cry in private.

"See you later Glitch. Thanks."

"No problem doll."

I run out of the room and barely make it around the first corner before I break down. I slump against the wall and slip to the ground. I am crying so hard that I don't notice Colter sit down beside me until he puts his arm over my shoulders. I start at first but then I turn my face into the shoulder he has offered and continue to cry.

"What's wrong with me?" I hiccup.

"Nothing DG. He's the fool." I look up startled that Colter knows what I'm blubbering about.

"I'd have to be blind and deaf to not to see the connection between you and Commander Cain. That's why you take my arm sometimes. You never need any help walking unless Cain is around. I can understand why you'd want to make him jealous though. He's an idiot."

I laugh, wiping away my tears. "Oh thanks Colter. So I'm in love with an idiot then?"

"Looks that way. He's got the love of a young, beautiful, brave woman and he just walks away. That says idiot to me."

"Me too. But I do love him. What am I going to do?" Colter helps me to my feet.

"Well the jealousy thing seems to be working. I swear he was going to hit me when he walked in on us dancing. And the next minute he was wrapped around you."

"You're right and you're also a good friend Colter." I reach up and hug him. He is still a little uncomfortable with my random hugs but he returns this one.

"Thank you DG. You know, you're not like other Princesses. You're definitely one of a kind."

"Why thank you Colter. Now let's go figure out how to make Cain insane with jealousy."

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to end with me having a black eye?"

I laugh and we walk arm and arm down the hallway. Things are starting to look up.

Author note: Thanks for the feedback folks. It's the air I breathe. I know I'm a bit slow with the updates but I'll keep trying. In the next chapter there will be less of the Cain/DG interaction and DG will be taking magic lessons with Tutor. If you have any ideas for a funny Other-Side saying that might confuse the OZ people let me know. I'm trying to work some in but it's hard. I thought the Wheaties bit was funny though!


	4. Step 3 Magic

Title: 5 Easy Steps to Becoming Queen of the OZ

Character/Pairings : DG/Cain, pretty much the cast of Tinman plus some characters of my own.

Rating: R to be safe but probably not.

Warning/Spoilers: All three parts of Tinman.

Summary: DG has two months to learn how to be a Queen with a little help from her friends.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed especially KLCtheBookWorm, ladyoftherealm and River4Jayne. You guys rock! Remember folks, I love the encouragement! LOL!

Chapter 4: Step 3- Magic

"Concentrate DG. Let the light flow through you."

"You know, you saying that to me every two minutes isn't going to just make it happen."

I've only been training with Tutor for a week and I already want to find a spell to zap him with. I'm currently trying to control the elements. The first time I tried to control water I ended up losing control of a wave that soaked myself, Colter and Tutor. Colter and I thought it was pretty funny but Tutor really didn't. I'm not even allowed to talk about what happened when I tried to control fire but I hear that the palace gardener's eyebrows are growing back quite nicely. Today I am trying to master the air. Tutor has asked me to move the leaves at the base of a tree and make them dance through the air in the elegant pattern I want them to. So far I have only been able to make the leaves whirl in a chaotic circle and then fall back on the ground. Tutor is frowning at me.

"It doesn't make it any less true Princess. You have to focus on the air. Feel it inside of you and then move it the way you want it to go. You have great power inside of you, you just have to learn to use it. Now try again."

"Okay, okay. Here goes nothing."

I try to clear my mind and focus on the air around me. I close my eyes knowing that I don't need to see the air to control it. I can feel a light breeze shuffle my hair and I push it towards the leaves on the ground. I picture a dancing couple in my head. I can almost here the music.

"That's it DG! You're doing it!"

I open my eyes and sure enough the leaves are dancing around in the pattern of the waltz I heard in my head. I smile and laugh but make sure to keep my concentration on the leaves. I get a little more confident and move the leaves to dance around Tutor and then move them over to Colter who is behind me. As I turn to see his reaction I catch a glimpse of someone leaning against a pillar and realize it is Cain. He was watching me the whole time and I didn't even know it. The shock causes me to lose control of my magic and the leaves scatter in different direction and the gust of wind I had been using shoots off toward the tree. I hear a cracking noise and in the next instant there is a blur in front of me and I am pushed back against the tree trunk with a large body covering me from head to toe. A huge limb falls to the ground where I had just been standing. I look up and see Colter's face directly above mine.

"Are you alright Princess?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." I look over his shoulder to see Cain running towards us. Colter looks in the same direction.

"You ready to give Cain a little incentive?" Colter and I have decided that the only way to get Cain to admit he cares about me and give up this silly conviction to stay away from me is to make him as jealous as possible. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now that I have to actually implement it I'm nervous.

"Uh... yeah I guess." Colter's hand moves up to my face and gently pushes my hair behind my ear. I am startled at first but I look up at him and he winks at me. I glance at Cain approaching and he is within hearing distance. I throw myself up into Colter's arms.

"Oh Colter! You just saved my life. Thank you." Colter wraps his arms around me and squeezes.

"No problem DG, I won't ever let anything happen to you." Oh that was good. Colter should be an actor. As we break apart and turn to face Cain we can see that his face is no longer impassive as usual. He looks spitting mad.

"Oh Cain, there you are. Did you see what just happened." I ask innocently.

"Yeah, I saw it. I couldn't get to you in time."

"Yes well Colter was there for me, he always is." Oh! Take that Tin Man! Now I'm really getting into my role. If Cain's face could get any redder it just did. He was looking at Colter with his hand still on my back.

"Princess are you alright?" Tutor runs over to us breaking the moment. You must be more careful DG!"

"Yes Tutor, I realize that." I turn back to Cain but he is walking away already. Well so much for that. How can I make him jealous if he is constantly walking away from me.

"I'm sorry Tutor I just lost control of it. I'll be better next time. I promise."

"Isn't that what you told the gardener?" Colter snorts and I hit him in the chest.

"Well let's try something else for now Princess. Perhaps something a little less dangerous."

"Ugh! Why do I have to learn these stupid spells anyway? I'm going to be Queen of the OZ not David Copperfield."

"Because Princess, the light inside of you is what reassures the people of the OZ that you are worthy of being there Queen. You have to be able to control it."

"What if I'm not worthy of being Queen?"

"You are DG."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're just like your mother. I was her tutor as well. I was a lot younger in those days. Your mother had the strongest magic in the OZ and she has passed that magic onto you. She had a lot of trouble controlling it first too, but your father helped to center her."

"What do you mean."

"Your father helped her to concentrate. His love for her brought her peace inside and gave her the confidence to accomplish anything."

"Oh great so now you're telling me I have to find a guy to sweep me off my feet so that I'll be able to control my magic?"

"It's not always that way DG. The first Dorothy Gale found her control with the help of her friends. They all had such a close bond that she was confident enough to do anything because she knew that they would always be there to catch her if she fell." Tutor came over and took my hand. "We're all here to help you DG. Glitch, Raw, your sister, your parents, Cain and me."

"Aw thanks Tutor." I hug Tutor. "Does this mean we can be done for the day?"

"No Princess. I still have one more thing to teach you today."

I groan. "Haven't I been through enough today? One near death experience a day is my limit."

"There is no danger in this spell. You're going to make a rainbow. At every Queen's Coronation she must create a rainbow. It represents the future and is a sign of peace and prosperity for the OZ."

"I think I can come up with a little old rainbow."

"It has to span over Central City for people miles away to see."

"Huh..." My jaw is just about on the ground.

"We'll start small. Just try to create a rainbow over the lake. Close your eyes and picture all the colors in the rainbow..."

Tutor continues to coach me and my first few attempts are rather pitiful. I can only make a faint rainbow that stops halfway across the lake and the colors are dull.

"I can't do this Tutor."

"Yes you can DG. Just think of the things that bring you joy. Think of your friends and family and the love you feel for them. Love is the most powerful emotion DG, use it."

Tutor didn't realize that the love I felt for a certain Tin Man was what made me lose control of the air spell. I try to concentrate on the love I have for my parents and how happy they are now that they are together. I think about how much better Az has been feeling since out trip to the orphanage. She eats all her meals with the rest of the family now and she has even ventured outside the palace walls occasionally for a ride around the lake. I think about Glitch and Raw and how much they have helped me. I open my eyes and see that all these happy thoughts are helping my rainbow get across the lake but the colors are still dull. Suddenly I feel like someone is watching me and I turn around. Cain is leaning against a tree silently watching me. I thought he was mad about Colter becoming so close to me and didn't expect him to stick around. I look at his eyes and he isn't mad or jealous. He is looking at me like he used to. Like he cares about me. I can't help the feeling of love that washes over me whenever he's in the vicinity of me.

"That's it DG! You're doing it!"

I turn around at Tutor's voice and see that my rainbow is glaring so brightly over the lake that we have to shield our eyes in order to look at it. People all over Finaqua stop what they are doing to look up at the beautiful sight. I turn back to face Cain and he is smiling. I can't hep myself, I smile back. Just then Colter puts his hand around my shoulder and hugs me to his side.

"Good job DG! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Colter." I turn back to Cain but he is already gone.

Author note: Just a little teaser for the next chapter to keep you all interested. The next chapter is called Step 4- Fighting in which DG is attacked and a handsome man must save her. Guess which hottie is going to save her?? You'll have to wait and see!! (Evil laughter)


	5. Step 4 Fighting

Title: 5 Easy Steps to Becoming Queen of the OZ

Character/Pairings : DG/Cain, pretty much the cast of Tinman plus some characters of my own.

Rating: M to be safe.

Warning/Spoilers: All three parts of Tinman.

Summary: DG has two months to learn how to be a Queen with a little help from her friends.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. This chapter is longer than the others because a lot of stuff happens in it. I could have broken it up but I had a good flow going when I wrote it. The interlude in this chapter is from Colter's POV. I think I have fallen in love with my own character. Colter is the perfect guy! Only one more chapter after this and maybe then a happy little epilogue!

Chapter 5: Step 4- Fighting

"It feels so good to be out of the palace." I say to Colter. We are riding side by side on a path through the woods outside of Finaqua. Only one week before my Coronation and I have been cooped up inside the palace for what seems like forever. I've been going to my dance lessons with Glitch, magic lessons with Tutor, and history lessons with my mother. But today I am being allowed to play hooky from it all.

"Yes it's a beautiful day DG. Perfect for riding."

"Well aren't you glad I talked you into it then?" Colter didn't want to go riding outside of Finaqua this close to the Coronation. There are still some former Longcoats that may want to stop me from becoming Queen. But I batted my baby blues and pouted my lip until I got my way.

"You know Colter, I just realized that I shouldn't have to convince you my ideas are good. I am your future queen and you're going to have to obey me completely soon." I give him an impish smile to show him that I'm only joking.

"That's what you think DG. But really you're going to be even more restricted in what you do once you become Queen."

"What do you mean?"

" You are allowed to go where you please at the moment with only me as your guard but when you become Queen you'll have a whole protection detail with you wherever you go."

"Oh jeez! I didn't even think of that. I hate having people trail around behind me like little puppy dogs. No offence."

"Well it's my job to trail you around like a puppy and to tell you the truth I'm relieved that I'll be getting some help watching over you soon."

"HA! I am not that much trouble!"

"Oh really? What about the time you decided to sit down and read in the hedge maze and fell asleep. Everyone in the whole palace was looking for you for three hours. Or the time you tried to climb a tree to get a cat out of it and a limb broke and you fell out, nearly broke your neck. Oh and there's my personal favorite, the time you ran right into the middle of a troop training session and nearly got your head cut off. If I hadn't pulled you out of the way you wouldn't be here right now."

I try to feel sympathy for poor Colter but it's just too funny and I end up laughing at him.

"Oh you poor thing. I guess I am a bit of a handful. But I promise from now on I am going to be danger free. I'll make your job the easiest in all of the OZ. Starting right now you'll never have to swoop in and save me again..." and then I scream.

Someone grabs me from my horse and throws me to the ground. The wind is knocked out of me and I can't breathe. I'm immediately and roughly hauled to my feet and an arm is around my throat further restricting my air. I open my eyes and there is a big knife in front of them.

"Make one move and I'll slit her throat."

Colter is in front of me a few feet away. The carefree look from before is gone and I've never seen his eyes so dark with anger before. "Let her go and maybe I'll let you live ."Colter takes a step toward us and the attacker puts the knife against my throat and presses down. I feel a sharp pain and something warm running down my throat. A whimper of pain escapes my lips before I can prevent it.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. I'm the one in control and you'll do exactly as I say or you can watch your precious Princess bleed to death at your feet. Now bring your horse over here, nice and slow."

Colter looks into my eyes and I know he can see how scared I am. My mind is racing, trying to think of a spell that will help us but I'm shaking too hard and my mind in coming up blank. Damn it! Why didn't I pay more attention in magic class!? Colter is bringing the horse over to us by the reins.

"Now, the girl and I are going to ride away and you won't be following us or she's dead."

The thug moves to take the reins from Colter and I know that he is about to do something. I look at his eyes and he squints them at me as a signal and I prepare myself to take any opportunity he gives me to pull away from the man holding my life in his hands. When the man lifts his hand to take the reins Colter, in a move so fast I barely see it, flicks his gun from his side holster and shoots hitting the man in the leg. I feel the his grip loosen on me and I let myself fall to the ground through his arms. As soon as I'm clear Colter shoots again this time aiming for his heart. I think he is dead before he even hits the ground. I am in shock and the only thing I can do is sit on the ground where I landed and shake. I look back at the man. There is blood all over him and his eyes are still open. Colter is beside me now, grabbing my face and turning it away from the scene of death.

"Look at me DG! Are you alright? You're bleeding." He rips a piece of his shirt and places it over the small cut on my neck that has already stopped bleeding on it's own.

"I'm okay Colter .Thanks to you." But my voice is still trembling.

"Let's get back to the palace. I'll send some guards to come back and dispose of him." Colter gently lifts me to my feet but I can't seem to walk on my own. Instead he lifts me up, puts me on his horse and gets on behind me. We are not far from the palace and Colter is riding like the devil. As soon as we get in sight the guards realize something is wrong and are grabbing their weapons.

"The Princess was attacked in the woods. Go back and get her attacker's body and bring it back here. I'm taking the Princess to the healer." Colter lifted me down from my horse and is going to carry me inside until I stopp him.

"No, I can walk. I'm really fine now I was just in shock I guess. I don't really need to see the healer either. It's just a scratch."

"DG you're going to the healer. It isn't a bad cut but he needs to clean it at least. Now come on." Colter escorts me to the healer never taking his hand from my arm. He tells a passing guard to tell the Queen and Consort what has happened.

By the time my parents and Az make it to the healer's room my cut has already been cleaned and bandaged. They burst into the room and run over to me.

"Oh my angel! They said you were hurt!"

"I'm fine mom really. Just a tiny nick."

"What happened Colter?" my father asks him. Colter tells him the details of the incident and a few minutes later I convince my parents that I'm fine and they can go back to whatever they were doing. They leave reluctantly after kissing and hugging me a hundred times.

The next person to bust into the room is Cain. He looks wild. He is breathing heavy as if he ran the whole length of the palace to get here and his eyes immediately focus on mine and then drift to the red scratch on my neck and down to the blood on my shirt. He rushes forward and takes me up into his arms and practically hugs the breath out of me. I put my arms around him and squeeze with equal strength. We stay that way a few moments before he lets me down but keeps me pressed against his chest with one arm. The other hand comes up to my face to brush away the tears that are falling to my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he breathes into my hair.

"Yes." My voice is shaky, not from fear or pain but from seeing how worried Cain is about me.

"All I heard was that you were attacked and hurt but not how bad."

"I'm fine Cain, really. Colter was there, he shot the man. He's dead."

Cain seems to just notice that Colter is in the room and his eyes go dark. He lets me go to turn on Colter.

"Where the hell were you while she was being attacked!?" Cain is shouting at him and moves towards him. I jump in between them.

"Colter was right beside me the whole time. I'm alive because of him. So don't even think about blaming him."

"You shouldn't have been riding outside of the palace this close to the Coronation. His job is to protect you and he failed." Cain tries to move around me but I move with him blocking his way.

" No he succeeded in keeping me alive and that's his job. I made him take me out riding damn it so if you want to blame someone blame me!"

"He should know better...!"

"You of all people should know that I usually get my way Cain. I owe Colter my life many times over now and you will not blame him for my stupidity."

"No DG, don't defend me. He's right. I shouldn't have let you go riding and I should have been more alert. I let my guard down for a second." He turns to look Cain in the eye. "And it won't happen again, sir."

"Your damn right it won't." Cain looks at me one more time with what looks like pain in his eyes and walks out the door.

"I'm sorry about that Colter. It really wasn't your fault."

"But he's right DG. My whole job is to protect you."

"And you did it. I'm here, I'm alive and all in one piece. To me that is a job well done."

"But..."

"Uh-uh. No buts. Today you are my hero." I reach up and hug him kissing his cheek. He turns red.

"Now escort me to my room so I can change out of these filthy clothes."

He takes my arm and we walk down the hall towards my room.

"DG. What were you saying about not getting into any more trouble right before you were attacked and held at knife point?" Without looking at him I can tell he is laughing at me.

"Shut up Colter."

The next day...

I knock on my father's office door and he looks up as I step in.

"Hey there spitfire. How you doing today? "

"I'm good dad."

"That's good. So what brings you here?"

"I want you to teach me to fight."

This is not what he expected me to say.

"What? Why?"

"Because that's what dads are supposed to do right? Teach there daughters how to fend off unwanted advances from horny boys and armed attackers."

"Oh, I see."

"Yesterday, when that man grabbed me, I felt completely helpless. I was so rattled that I couldn't think straight and my magic was useless to me. So I want to know how to defend myself in case something like that happens again. Not that it will since Colter's been practically up my but all day!" I shout the last part to the door which I know Colter is behind, waiting for me. He has been more my shadow than usual. Not letting me out of his sight. I think he would have gone into the bathroom with me if I hadn't slammed the door in his face. My father is laughing behind me.

"Okay spitfire I'll teach you but isn't this a better job for Cain?" Only Az and Colter know the situation between Cain so I have to lie.

"He's much too busy. I don't want to bother him."

"Okay then, let's go down to the training room."

We arrive at the indoor training room used by the guards when the weather is bad. It has padded floors and weapons on the walls. I look toward a sword on the wall.

"Don't even think about it." Colter says from behind me.

"What? I wasn't thinking anything."

"Sure."

My father proceeds to show me some basic techniques to fend off an attacker.

"When can I try?" I ask impatiently. I've been listening and watching my father fend off an imaginary attacker for twenty minutes.

"You can try it now. Colter, why don't you spar with DG for now."

Colter looks like he wants to say no but he walks onto the mat and faces me.

"Come on Colter attack me." He rolls his eyes and comes at me. When he tries to grab my arms I push my hands inward to break his grip and fake hit him in the nose with an upward blow that would have broken his nose had I made contact.

"Good DG. That's exactly right."

Colter and I spar for half an hour. I get to use all the moves my father showed me. My personal favorite is the one that has me flipping Colter over my shoulder when he pretends to attack me from behind. I am pretty confident by now but I can tell Colter isn't making much of an effort to attack me with his full strength.

"Come on Colter, you're pulling your punches. Be a man. Or are you afraid of little old me?"

The next time he tries to grab me and throw me down he puts his weight behind it. After all the fake attacks that came before I am caught a little off guard by this one and I hit the mat pretty hard.

"Ah! DG I'm sorry!" Colter thinks he hurt me and has let his guard down so I take advantage and use my legs to flip him over my head and he hits the mat with a thud.

"And the winner is DG! Haaaaa haaaa and the crowd goes wild!" I do a little victory dance around Colter's prone form with my father laughing at us the whole time. I help Colter up from the floor.

"Yeah. Yeah. You got a lucky shot in."

"Oh, I didn't know you were such a sore loser Colter. How about we go a few more rounds. We can box this time. I get to be Mike Tyson but I promise not to bite your ear off." I'm lightly bouncing around like a boxer with my fists up and Colter and my father are looking at me like I'm speaking another language.

"Come on dad didn't they have boxing when you grew up on the other side?"

"Yes, but there was never any ear biting involved."

"Yeah well that's an entirely new development. Come on Colter put up your dukes."

"I'm not going to hit you DG."

"You won't even get the chance to." I keep fake punching at Colter's face.

"DG...OW!" Colter walks right into one of my fake punches.

"Oh my God! Colter!" He is holding a hand over his right eye. I am horrified but my father is practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Are you okay? Let me see." He lifts his hand and I wince. His eye is already swelling and starting to bruise.

"Oh jeez. I'm so sorry. I didn't expect you to move that way."

"It's alright DG. I'm fine."

"I punched you in the eye! Come on, let's go get some ice from the kitchen. Thanks dad."

"No problem spitfire." I can hear his laughter all the way down the hall.

In the kitchen I find ice and put it over Colter's eye.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was an accident DG."

"I know but... I'm still sorry. You're going to have one hell of a shiner. I hope it heals before the Coronation. But then again chicks dig a tough guy."

"I'll be okay. Let's get you to the dance hall. You have a dancing lesson with Glitch in a few minutes."

"Ack! I've learned just about every dance in the world and I'm still not any good. I'm going to make a fool of myself at the Ball."

"You'll be fine. You underestimate yourself too often."

"Yeah. Well apparently I have one hell of a right hook."

"Yeah.

"Have I told you what a good friend you are today."

"No."

"Well you're a great friend. I don't know what I would have done without you. This thing with Cain is... I don't know what it is but I'm starting to lose hope. Sometimes I think maybe Cain is just better off without me. I don't want to keep him here out of some sense of obligation to me."

"He cares about you DG."

"Maybe. But I can't go on like this. It hurts too much. I have to do something."

Colter, with the towel wrapped ice over one eye, put his arm around my shoulder in a comforting gesture and walks me to my lesson.

After my lesson I am told that my father wants to see me in his office. Colter's eye looks less swollen but is starting to bruise. He waits outside the office to give us some privacy.

"Hey spitfire."

"Hi dad. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I had meant to talk to you earlier but you were preoccupied with punching your guard in the face."

"Haha."

"I just have to let you know that at your Coronation you are expected to name a Royal Troop Commander."

"But isn't that your job?"

"At the moment yes, but I'm getting a little old for it and traditionally the new Queen appoints a new Royal Troop Commander. Usually it's the Queen's Prince Consort."

"Whoa! Are you telling me I have to pick a husband!?"

"No DG. Although the Commander is usually also the Consort it isn't always that way. Take the first Dorothy Gale for instance. She didn't marry right away and she named one of her trusted friends as her Troop Commander. We're not going to force you to marry anyone DG. It will happen eventually or it won't. It's entirely up to you."

"Thank God for that. I don't think I'm ready to start meeting suitors just yet."

"So do you have anyone in mind for the job?"

My first thought is of Cain but with our friendship on shaky ground I don't know if I have the guts to ask him.

"Not really, but I'll think about it."

Oh great. This Coronation is going to be a disaster. I'm going to trip over my ridiculously ornate dress, I'm not going to have a Royal Troop Commander, I'm going to step on everybody's toes when I attempt to dance and then my rainbow is going to be a flop. Oh yeah. This is going to suck.

**INTERLUDE**

This portion is going to be told from Colter's POV. Frankly because I couldn't think of a way to write a scene from DG's POV when she isn't actually in it.

How did I get myself into this? I used to be a part of the resistance under the command of Jeb Cain. That's probably why I have so much respect for Wyatt Cain. The Cain men are the most honorable people I've ever met. When Cain asked me if I wanted to become part of the Royal Guard protecting the Royal family I jumped at the chance. I thought that sitting around guarding a bunch of Royals had to be easier than living on the run form the Longcoats. That was until I was assigned to Princess DG. She has made life interesting to say the least. But I wouldn't trade the job for anything in the world. DG has become more than a job. She's a friend. She's the most caring, loyal and not to mention beautiful woman I have ever met. If I wasn't such an honorable man I might have tried court her myself but I see the look in her eye when she looks at Commander Cain. She is completely and utterly in love with him and if I'm right he feels the same for her. Another thing the Cain men have in common is being stubborn. Cain has somehow convinced himself that he doesn't deserve her. That she deserves better. He may be right but DG doesn't want anyone else. She wants him and she deserves to get him and her happily ever after as she calls it. So here I am meeting with Cain for an unneeded progress report. Cain walks into the room and notices my black eye.

"Training accident?"

"No. DG." He raises his brows.

"She hit you?"

"She didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"She's a lot to handle sometimes." Cain chuckles.

"You don't have to tell me that. I get to experience it first hand every day."

I start to give him a report on the security updates for the Coronation Ball.

"Will you still be escorting DG to the Ball?" He pauses and then answers.

"Yes I will be escorting the Princess." He emphasizes the word as if to remind me of my place which I ignore.

"She's learned a lot in the past few weeks. I admire her for her commitment. She's going to be a great Queen."

"I know that." Cain is practically growling his responses at me.

"I think she likes me."

"What!?"

"DG. I think she likes me as her personal guard. We get along well together. She's a hugger did you know? She hugs me all the time. When she gets a spell right she hugs me. When she doesn't step on my toes during a dance lesson she hugs me. It's nice."

Cain's face is getting redder by the minute and his jaw is clamped shut tight. He is dying to say something.

"She hasn't shown interest in any of the nobles she's met. I think she prefers someone a little more rough around the edges. After she becomes Queen there will be plenty of young suitors trying to capture her heart."

"And what about you?"

"Oh me? I don't know. If she showed interest I wouldn't be opposed to..."

"It's not going to happen."

"Really? How would you know."

"Because you're going to leave her the hell alone."

"It's not like she's with anyone. And I don't see anyone..."

"You want your left eye to match the right?" Cain growls.

"Why Cain, you're acting like a jealous man. Some might think you cared for DG"

"You don't know anything about what's between me and DG!" He slams his fist down on the table.

"But there is something between you? She talks about you. Well, she did at first. After you started avoiding her altogether she got real quiet. Seemed to cause her pain to talk about you. Cried herself to sleep a few times." Cain looked up about to ask how I knew what went on in her room. "I heard her through the door. She told me about what you went through together to stop the witch. You grew to be close friends. Maybe even more than friends."

"What's your point Colter?"

"My point is, she isn't going to wait forever. Even if you have some stupid idea that she deserves better and you may be right after the way you've treated her, you still have to tell her how you feel before it's too late. Talk to her at least. Even if you both decide you're better off not being together, at least she'll have some closure. She'll be able to move on. Maybe find someone who'll love her the way she deserves. Just think about it. You know she deserves to be happy."

I leave him there to think about everything. I know that he stays there for a very long time.


	6. Step 5 Loving

Title: 5 Easy Steps to Becoming Queen of the OZ

Character/Pairings : DG/Cain, pretty much the cast of Tinman plus some characters of my own.

Rating: M to be safe.

Warning/Spoilers: All three parts of Tinman.

Summary: DG has two months to learn how to be a Queen with a little help from her friends.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

Sorry it took so long to update and I hope it's worth the wait. Thanks for all the reviews and comments!! All that is left after this is an epilogue just because I love a good happily ever after.

Chapter 6: Step 5- Loving

"Life sucks." I say to myself.

It's the night before my coronation and I am in a bad mood. I'm supposed to become the Queen tomorrow morning but I am not at all prepared. Just like in high school, I am the ultimate procrastinator. I haven't written a speech for my address to the people. I haven't figured out who my Head of the Military is going to be. I had thought to approach Cain even though our friendship has been strained lately but I haven't seen him for the past week. No one can even tell me where he is. I asked Colter but he said all he knew was that Cain asked for a leave of absence. I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I've been nervous and depressed and it has affected my magic. I haven't been able to create a good rainbow all week.

I don't know what to do. I wish Cain was here. I close my eyes and let the tears fall down my face. Suddenly two strong hands grip my shoulders. Since I thought I was alone my first reaction is to fight. I grab one of the hands and use my hip to unbalance the intruder and flip him over my shoulder to fall with a loud thump on the floor.

"Ow! Damn it DG!"

I've never heard a more welcome voice.

"Cain! You're here! And oh! I'm sorry I threw you on the floor!"

I kneel beside him on the floor and put my hands on his shoulders just because I need to touch him.

"Of course I'm here Princess. You didn't think I'd miss the big day, did you?"

"Well... maybe. You haven't been around and I thought maybe you had left."

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye DG."

I help Cain up off the floor and continue to hold his hands so that he won't just disappear.

"Where the hell did you learn that move DG!?"

"Oh, I asked my dad and Colter to teach me some self defense after the whole second attempted murder."

"What! Why didn't you come to me?"

"I would have Cain, but you were too busy trying to beat the crap out of Colter for saving my life."

"If I had been there It never would have happened in the first place!"

"Well you weren't there Cain! You were trying so hard to keep your distance, well you succeeded!"

I push away from him to stare out my window.

"I'm sorry DG, that I haven't been here for you."

"You said you would help me." My voice is barely audible because of the tears clogging my throat.

"You were supposed to help me be ready to become Queen. Glitch taught me to dance. Raw showed me how to heal. Tutor helped me get control of my magic. My father taught me to fight and Colter has been a good friend to me through it all. What have you done Cain, except break my heart!?" The tears are gone and now I am angry.

Cain's hands grab my shoulders again. He spins me around to face him and forces my chin up.

"How about this?" He brings his lips to mine and crushes my mouth under his. I resist at first but I can't help the way my body still seeks out his. His mouth is hard on mine with all the pent up frustration of the last two months. His hands are on my back pushing me into his body but it's unnecessary because I am practically trying to climb into him. Eventually the kiss softens and our hands stop grabbing and gently stroke. When our lips pull apart I let out a sigh. My eyes are still closed and I don't want to open them.

"If I open my eyes will you still be here?"

"I'm not going anywhere Princess."

I open my eyes and he is smiling. I didn't think he could possibly get any more gorgeous but I was wrong.

"Cain..."He stops me with a finger to my lips.

" I have to tell you, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I never meant to hurt you. I thought that we would both be better off apart but I can't seem to live without you."

"Neither can I. I've been miserable. I can't do anything right without you."

"Sure you can Deege."

"No. I really can't. My rainbow is horrible! It doesn't even reach across the lake anymore. The people will think I'm a failure."

"No way. They'll think you're great. Everyone can see how wonderful you but you."

He kisses me again. His lips brush gently over mine, back and forth, until I part my lips and his tongue touches mine. He is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. We kiss for what seems like hours but is only a few minutes.

"I love you Cain." I whisper against his lips.

"I love you too DG."

I hug him close with my face in his chest breathing in the scent of Cain.

"Where have you been anyway? No one could tell me where you went."

"I had a lot of thinking to do. I went to see Jeb. We had some things to talk about. He came back with me for the coronation."

"Oh, I'm so glad he could come! You two spend too much time apart."

We are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"DG? Is everything alright?" It was Colter checking up on me. I go to the door and open it.

"I'm fine Colter. You should go get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

"I should say the same to you." He looks past me at Cain and smirks. I am confused by his reaction. I look suspiciously between the two of them. If I didn't know better I'd think Colter expected Cain to be here.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then. Sweet dreams."

I close the door and face Cain. He doesn't look happy.

"What?"

"I don't like that kid."

"Ha! You assigned him to me. Colter has been a big help to me in the last two months and I want to keep him as my personal guard so you better make nice with him."

"I already have. He was the one that talked some sense into me. Made me realize that you wouldn't wait for me forever and that I had to tell you how I really felt."

"Really? Remind me to give him a big hug the next time I see him."

"How about a friendly handshake?"

"Are you jealous Cain?"

"Of course I am. You're the most beautiful woman in all the OZ. I'll have to beat men off you with a stick."

"Stop Cain. At least I'll have Colter to protect me." It feels so good to be teasing Cain again.

"Yeah well, Colter is a good guy. I have to tell you I'm stepping down as Commander of the Royal Guard. Colter would be a good replacement."

"You're right. I'll ask him tomorrow. I have a question for you first." I take his hands again just for the contact.

"I want you to be my Head of the Military."

"Isn't that your father's job?"

"Right now yes, but he told me every Queen appoints a new Head of the Military. It's usually the Prince Consort's job but since I'm not married I thought I would ask you."

"I'd be honored Princess." I throw myself up into him arms and he catches me around the waste. I put my legs around his waist and kiss him. He slowly lets me slide down his body until my feet are back on the floor.

"I really can't be your guard now." He says in between kisses.

"Why?"

"Because all I'd be thinking about is kissing you."

"Well I see nothing wrong with that. You know, tomorrow you won't be able to call me Princess anymore."

"That's okay. I have another name to call you.

"What's that?"

"My love."

"Aww Cain. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." We kiss under the moonlight shining through the window until he starts to unbutton my dress.

"I know something else I can teach you, love."

"Teach away."

Cain lifts me off my feet and carries me to bed. He is gentle with me, he touches me like I'm made of glass. He isn't my first but it feels like it to me. No man has ever touched me like him and I know in my heart no one else ever will. We wake the next morning tangled in each others arms.

CORONATION DAY

All my friends are around me as I am crowned Queen of the OZ. I am escorted to the Palace balcony by Cain, who has been sworn in as Head of the Military. All my nervousness from the night before has disappeared. After we made love for the first time Cain and I talked about all my fears and concerns about becoming Queen. He assured me that I could do anything and I said I believed him as long as he was by my side. As we walk to the balcony where I am supposed to address the thousands of people that have shown up for the Coronation I am still a bit nervous about my rainbow but there isn't much I can do about it now. As we walk out onto the balcony we are introduced.

"I present to you Queen Dorothy Gale of the OZ and her escort, Commander of the Military Wyatt Cain."

Then Cain goes to the microphone and adds. "Future Prince Consort to the Queen."

I am speechless. Cain has just proposed to me in front of thousands of people. When he comes back to my side I wrap my arms around him and kiss him not caring if it is appropriate for a Queen to do so. I then turn to face the crowd and with my hand in Cain's, create the brightest rainbow the OZ has ever seen.


	7. Epilogue

Title: 5 Easy Steps to Becoming Queen of the OZ

Character/Pairings : DG/Cain, pretty much the cast of Tinman plus some characters of my own.

Rating: M to be safe.

Warning/Spoilers: All three parts of Tinman.

Summary: DG has two months to learn how to be a Queen with a little help from her friends.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

Sorry it's taken me so long to write the epilogue. I kind of forgot I said I would write one!! Hope you all have enjoyed the story!

It's our wedding anniversary. Cain and I have been married for one glorious year. We've been like newlyweds the whole time. If I had a nickel for every time we almost got caught making love all over the palace I'd be a rich... well richer woman. The OZ has almost completely recovered from the witch's reign of terror. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. I'm meeting Cain in our room for an anniversary surprise. What he doesn't know is that I have a surprise for him as well.

I walk into our room and can smell the scent of flowers. I look down and there is a path of rose petals leading to our bedroom. I follow the trail to a small table set up near the window. Under the candlelight I can see my favorite dinner has been prepared. I am smiling when two hands land on my shoulders.

"Surprise darlin."

I turn around to look into the eyes of the man I love more than my own life.

"Thank you Cain. It's very romantic and special, just like you."

We wrap our arms around each other and kiss like it is the first time all over again. After a few minutes he leads me to the table. Sitting across the table from each other, Cain takes a small box out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"Happy Anniversary DG."

"Cain! We said we weren't going to do gifts."

"I know, but I couldn't resist. When I saw it in the window it reminded me of you."

I open the box to reveal a blue pendant the exact color of my eyes on a delicate chain.

"Oh Cain, it's beautiful."

"Like I said, it reminded me of you."

"Thank you."

Cain gets to his feet to put the necklace around my neck, kissing my shoulder when he is done. He then pours us both a glass of champagne.

"To many more years with you as my wife."

"To many more years with you as my husband."

Cain sips his drink but I put mine down.

"You didn't drink. What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have a surprise for you too."

I get up from my seat and sit in his lap. I put his hand over my abdomen and look into his eyes.

"But you'll have to wait at least seven more months to get it."

The look on his face is pure joy and astonishment mixed together.

"You mean... you're... you... and my... DG!"

He jumps up out of his seat with me in his arms and swings me around the room. We are both laughing and kissing at the same time. He stops, looks into my eyes and dinner is forgotten. He lays me on the bed and makes love to me so gently that it brings tears to my eyes. As we lay entwined he keeps a hand on my abdomen and gently rubs back and forth.

"We're having a baby."

"Yeah, I just found out today. Raw came for a visit and he kept looking at me with this funny look on his face that was driving me nuts. Finally he pulled me aside and told me."

"This is the best anniversary present ever. Thank you DG."

"Your welcome but it wasn't all me. You may have had a bit to do with it."

"Do you know when we made it?"

"Her and yes. Raw told me how far along I am so that means it was when we went on that picnic by the lake. Remember, I wanted to swim and you said we didn't have any suitable clothes to swim in and I said who needs clothes to..."

"Her! We're having a daughter!?"

"Yes. Raw told me that too." I put my hand over his on my stomach.

"This is the future Queen of the OZ."

"But first she'll be our little girl with her mother's eyes."

"And her father's hair."

"Hopefully not her mother's temperament."

"Or her father's stubbornness."

We both laugh.

"DG this is the second happiest day of my life."

"What's the first?"

"The day you came into my life and gave me back my heart."


End file.
